Di Sebalik Tabir
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Nami meluahkan perasaannya terhadap Sanji. Bagaimana? Ikuti kisahnya ! Jangan lupa untuk review ! ;D! [Selepas dua tahun]


_Apa pun yang terjadi..._

_Ku kan selalu ada untukmu..._

_Janganlah kau bersedih..._

_Cause everything's gonna be okay..._

* * *

"Nami swan~~~" jerit Sanji sambil menari-nari di depan Nami yang masih mengantuk.

Nami mengesat matanya sebelum menguap dengan comel. Sinaran sang mentari mengena ke matanya. Dia dengan cepat menutup matanya sebelum disapa oleh seseorang.

"Oh, Sanji kun. Selamat pagi!" senyum si rambut jingga itu.

"Selamat pagi~" balas Sanji dengan suaranya yang kebudak-budakan.

Usai memberikan Nami minumannya, tukang masak yang kacak itu beredar ke dapur.

"Oi! Hidung berdarah~ Tuangkan kopi untuk aku~!" jerit si pemedang berambut hijau dari ruangan akuarium.

"Bising je orang tua ni," rungut tukang masak tersebut yang sedang membasuh pinggan bersama temannya yang berhidung panjang.

"Urr.. Bukan ke, awak lebih tua?" ujar Usopp kepada rakannya itu.

"Oi~! Sanji~!" Zoro jerit lagi.

Sanji mengeluh keras. Dia meletakkan pinggan yang sedang dia cuci ke dalam genggaman Usopp dan bersedia untuk membancuh kopi.

Usopp memerhatikan tukang masak itu membancuhkan kopi. Walaupun ia satu arahan daripada Zoro sekalipun, dia tetap akan memasak, atau membancuh minuman dengan sepenuh hati. Usopp tersenyum dalam diam.

Nami, dengan tekunnya melakar petanya di dalam bilik setelah selesai mandi. Tangannya melakar dengan pantas.

Tiba-tiba, dia terdengar bunyi bising dari luar biliknya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan cuba untuk fokus pada petanya. Makin lama, makin kuat bunyi itu. Dia sendiri pun tidak pasti. Sama ada ia bunyi pertengkaran antara Zoro dan Sanji atau ... Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bimbang akan cuaca yang sememangnya, dari awal pagi tadi nampak tidak elok.

Ternyata benar apa yang pemandu arah itu fikirkan.

Dia mengerling ke kirinya dan terus 'sweatdrop' menyaksikan Luffy, Chopper dan Usopp sedang terpegun oleh puting beliung yang berwarna hijau seperti rambut Zoro.

Robin yang dari tadi asyik diam akhirnya bersuara, "Nami. Apa yang perlu kita buat?"

Nami menoleh ke arah Robin. Dia mengetap bibirnya sebelum bercekak pinggang.

"Semua! Pastikan sauh sudah dinaikkan!" semua orang mula memberi perhatian kepadanya.

"Franky! Terus berlayar ke arah pukul 2! Yang lain! Ketatkan tali layar!" demikianlah arahan Nami yang segera diikuti oleh semua.

Apabila cuaca menjadi tenang, Nami mengeluh lega. Dia memuji sikap kerjasama rakan-rakannya.

Namun begitu, semua orang terdiam apabila terdengar bunyi seseorang jatuh. Mereka memalingkan muka ke arah Sanji yang terbaring di atas dek yang berumput itu.

"SANJI!?" jerit beberapa ahli kumpulan lanun topi jerami yang terkejut.

x-x-x

"Dia macam mana?" tanya si kapten yang sedang risau.

Chopper mengalihkan stetoskop di lehernya dan meletakkannya ke atas mejanya. Dia melemparkan senyuman yang besar menandakan bahawa Sanji tidak ada penyakit yang teruk.

"Dia.. Sanji... Dia cuma perlukan rehat. Seseorang, tolong hidangkan dia minuman. Saya nak ke tandas," Chopper pesan sebelum beredar pergi.

Luffy mengangguk sebelum beredar ke tempat duduk biasanya. Yang lain pun turut pergi. Kecuali Zoro, Nami dan Robin.

"Korang berdua hidanglah air. Tukang masak sewel itu takkan benarkan aku ke dapur kalau dia tiada," Zoro ujar, sempat menguap sebelum beredar lalu.

Nami mengerling Robin yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"Robin?"

"Saya nak teruskaan kajian saya. Apakata, Nami hidangkan minuman untuk Sanji?" belum sempat Nami hendak berdalih, Robin terus pergi ke perpustakaan.

Nami mengeluh dengan muka yang sedikit merah.

x.x.x

"Nah, Sanji-kun. Air kosong yang baik untuk mengisi kembali karbohidrat dalam badan kamu!"

Sanji pun tersenyum riang.

"Ya, Nami-swann~! Tapi, susah kan Nami-san saje... ," jerit si rambut emas itu.

Nami memberikan senyuman yang amat menawan hati setiap lelaki yang memandangnya, kecuali beberapa lalaki yang lembab.

"Tak da masalah... Kamu selalu menghidangkan minuman untuk saya dan Robin tanpa kami minta pun," Nami balas.

SUNYI~~

Nami dan Sanji tersentak dari tenungan mereka apabila mereka tersedar yang mereka sedang saling merenung mata mereka.

"Maaf, Nami-san," Sanji kata sambil tersipu malu. Nami mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mampu menahan sabar lagi.

Dia menarik kolar hadapan sut Sanji dan bersemuka dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan nak malu sangat. Di Alabasta, takda pulak kau nak malu-malu ingin mengintai aku dan Vivi yang sedang mandi!?" Nami kata sambil tersenyum dengan niat yang jahat.

Sanji menelan air liur dengan mukanya yang merah padam.

"Na-nami-san?"

Nami dengan perlahan-lahan menyandarkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Sanji. Sanji terkejut besar dengan tindakan drastik Nami.

'AH! Sepatutnya aku yang berbuat begini pada Nami-san!' bisik hatinya.

XXX

Seluruh kru rupa-rupanya sedang mengintai dari luar. Semua nya tersengih-sengih menyaksikan cinta yang berputik di dalam bilik sana.

Robin tertawa kecil.

* * *

NOTA SI AUTHOR

UWAA! INI DIA, SIKIT LAGI BAHASA INDONESIA~!

SILA REVIEW~~~! JUMPA DIMANA-MANA~! ;D!


End file.
